Everything
by BriBriBumbleBee
Summary: Harry has a guitar and doesn’t hesitate to sing about the one he loves, in front of the courtyard. Fluffy fluffer fluff! oneshot


Ok so I wrote this in 30 minutes after hearing Michael Bublé's 'Everything' and this idea came to me and so yea… Um, I own nothing. Draco and Harry aren't mine and neither is Michael Bublé's song. I do suggest you listen to the song to at least get the beat of the music in your head while reading this. And I'll be honest, I don't have any clue if they have guitar's in the wizard world or if they call it something else. But for this story, they don't exist in the wizard world. Enjoy the fluff and review please!

Everything

Draco sneered at the muggle instrument Harry was playing. 'Show off,' he thought bitterly to himself as he watched the girls swoon over Harry as if he were actually anything more than a pompous ass with luck of his side… all the bloody time.

He briefly caught Harry's eye and without needing to see the smile that began to grace those full lips Draco took to leave. He crossed the courtyard and took out his wand, the idea of a funny spell starting in his mind. Well, funny to him.

"la la la la," he heard Harry begin to sing. He couldn't help himself from noticing that Harry had a beautifully decent singing voice. He turned around and saw that the Boy Who Lived was up and walking with the guitar in his hand while he continued to sing.

"You're a falling star

You're the getaway car

You're the line in the sand

When I go to far

You're the swimming pool

On an August day

And you're the perfect thing to say."

Everyone in the courtyard had stopped to watch the guy with the guitar, now sliding in an odd dance move around, singing. Draco wouldn't admit it to anybody, but the way Harry was moving and singing was a sight he wouldn't ever feel was a bad thing to see.

Draco also couldn't help but the notice the way Harry's eyes were locked on him.

"And you play it coy but it's kinda cute

Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do

Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true

Cause you can see it when I look at you ."

He was getting closer, Draco noticed, and the smile on the brunettes face was adoringly bashful.

"You're a carousel

You're a wishing well

And you light me up

When you ring my bell

You're a mystery

You're from outer space

You're every minute of my every day."

Suddenly the boy wonder was actually dancing around the ice blonde boy, playing and singing with his heart on his sleeve. Draco didn't stop the dorky smile that graced his lips.

When Harry jumped upon a bench and pointed the guitar at him. He saw shock fall on his peers and wouldn't lie that he felt the same way.

"And I can't believe that

I'm your man

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can

Whatever comes our way

We'll see it through

And you know that's what our love can do."

"Oh Merlin," Draco murmured as embarrassment crept among his features. He had tried to remain calm, cool and collected, but with Harry dancing around like a jester and singing like a love-sick fool it was rather hard to keep his composure.

"And in this crazy life

And through these crazy times

It's you

It's you

You make me sing

You're every line

You're every word

You're everything."

Harry did his sliding dance some more while strumming the string on his guitar, humming along with the music.

"And so la la la la

So la la la la…"

Just as Draco began to wonder how much longer was Harry going to subject him to this cruel humiliation the boy in question stopped moving right in front of him. Green and grey eyes locked.

"You're every song

And I sing along

Cause you're my everything."

As soon his finger came to a halt on the guitar Draco stepped forward and crashed his lips to Harry's in a bruising kiss . After putting on an encore with a mini, rough, makeout session they pulled away panting.

Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's. "When I said we could go public, I meant holding hands."

Fin.

Ok, I know that was really short and not much, but like said I wrote it in 30 minutes and I think it's cute. Review please. :)


End file.
